Various toy guns that operate to launch a dart or other similar projectile are known. Typically, the darts or projectiles launched by such toy guns are relatively soft and formed of a light weight material such as foam plastic or the like. The projectile weight, shape, and hardness is generally controlled by safety concerns imposed upon and undertaken by toy manufacturers. Some such toy guns launch their projectiles using a compressed air force applied to the rear of the projectile, or alternatively utilize a mechanical launcher configuration.